Building constructions often include windows, doors or shutter assemblies in order to provide light and ventilation into the building or between different portions of the buildings. When installed, windows, doors or shutters are normally installed within an opening which is preformed into a wall. Clearly, the dimensions of the preformed opening cannot be adjusted without great difficulty and expense and normally, the opening is measured carefully in order to ensure that the windows, doors or shutters are made as close as possible to the size of the opening.
However, errors frequently occur in the measurement of the external dimension of the window, door or shutter and the preformed window, door or shutter arrives on site and does not fit into the opening in the wall. This can be a particular problem if the window, door or shutter is too large and in that instance, normally, the window, door or shutter is returned to the manufacturer.
In cases where the window, door or shutter is too small however, the installer has a number of different options, most of which normally involve providing packing material, usually smaller pieces of wood or similar, between the external frame of the window, door or shutter and the periphery of the opening.
Installers also use packing to ensure that the window, door or shutter is level and square within the opening which may not itself be square. Any packing and the periphery of the window, shutter or door can then be covered by one or more surrounds in order that the window looks to be the correct size in the opening when in actual fact it may not be.
The use of packing can be problematic as it creates pressure points for the window and the windows itself can sag again out of shape even though the packing is provided. Normally this happens over time and not immediately, but the problems can be faced later on.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.